The Six Million Galleon Kiss
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Saat masuk ke kandang ular Slytherin, Hermione Jean Granger hanya bertujuan meraup donasi dua Sickle perak untuk kepentingan kampanye S.P.E.W, organisasi pembebasan peri rumah yang digagasnya. Tak disangka, di lorong bawah tanah yang remang-remang, Hermione malah ketiban ciuman pertama seharga enam juta Galleon...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger &amp; Miles Bletchley.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Nama lengkap Miles Bletchley pertama kali tercantum di buku _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix_ halaman 556.

* * *

"Kau sadar bahwa sepraimu diganti, perapianmu dinyalakan, kelasmu dibersihkan dan makananmu dimasak oleh serombongan makhluk gaib yang tidak dibayar dan diperbudak?"

"Astaga, lagi-lagi Hermione Jean Granger si Putri Singa Gryffindor berbuat seperti itu lagi," Adrian Pucey, Wakil Kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin menghela napas tak percaya. Menyandarkan tubuh di dinding batu kasar, mata semburat emas Pucey tertancap ke sosok gadis berambut kusut kacau balau yang tengah mengguncangkan kaleng tepat di bawah dagu runcing murid Slytherin tahun pertama.

Ternganga sampai tak bisa bicara, anak laki-laki bertubuh sebesar setan dengan rambut belah tengah dan cuping hidung kelewat besar itu mengulurkan dua keping Sickle perak sebelum berlari kabur secepat kambing gunung kesurupan, terbirit-birit menjauhi Hermione yang tersenyum-senyum berpuas diri.

"Ha? Berbuat seperti apa lagi, maksudmu?" Miles Bletchley, Kiper Quidditch Slytherin menengok malas dari balik buku _Sapu yang Mana_. Sejak seperempat jam lalu, penjaga gawang berambut cokelat kemerahan pekat itu asyik melahap lembaran demi lembaran buku, mencari-cari jenis sapu balap yang sesuai untuk menggantikan alat tunggangan milik sekolah yang rusak berat sehabis dipakai bermain perang-perangan.

"Komet Dua Enam Puluh lima ratus Galleon. Sapu Bersih Sebelas tujuh ratus Galleon. Harga di atas belum termasuk biaya pengiriman dan pajak lima belas persen," Miles bergumam tidak jelas dengan mulut penuh gumpalan permen karet.

Menempelkan ampas permen karet rasa stroberi di tembok, jari-jemari Miles kembali berterbangan dengan perlahan di kolom toko _Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas_ yang memuat daftar harga dan diagram gambar sapu terbang terkemuka di dunia.

"Busyet deh, mahal amat saudara-saudara! Tega benar Madam Hooch mengompas dan memerasku habis-habisan seperti ini. Padahal, aku hanya mematahkan Panah Perak. Panah Perak! Sapu tua jelek, butut dan kisut yang bahkan tak layak dipakai untuk menyumpal mulut Mrs Norris," Miles menggeram keras-keras, melirik dengan beringas kucing kurus berbulu abu-abu kecokelatan yang muncul dari balik pintu lengkung bata.

Mengeong sebentar, Mrs Norris, si kucing penjaga keamanan sekolah mengangkat ekor panjang tinggi-tinggi sebelum melenggang kangkung meniti tangga sempit berkeriat-keriut yang menghubungkan ruang bawah tanah Slytherin dengan serambi panjang Aula Besar.

"Panah Perak itu sapu historis bernilai tinggi, Mr Bletchley! Asal kau tahu saja, aku pertama kali belajar terbang dengan memakai sapu bersejarah itu," Miles menirukan gelegar kemarahan Madam Rolanda Hooch; guru mata pelajaran Terbang dengan sangat baik sekali.

Ekspresi berapi-api yang terpatri di wajah tampan Miles beringsut-ingsut menghilang saat kaleng besar bekas mentega menyodok lubang hidungnya.

"Kau mau menyumbangkan dua Sickle perak untuk lencana S.P.E.W?" Hermione tersenyum seindah untaian mutiara, dengan bersemangat menggerincingkan pin warna-warni yang berkilau cemerlang tertimpa cahaya api obor.

Belum sempat bibir Miles merekah untuk berkata-kata, Pucey tanpa diminta langsung menyembur cepat. Melemparkan senyum panas yang bisa membuat wanita mencapai orgasme nomor satu di tempat, pemuda tegap berwajah aristokrat itu menyingkirkan kaleng berkarat yang menusuk hidung Miles dengan sekali sentuhan jari.

"Tidak, tidak, Kitten. Jangan ganggu bocah malang ini. Dia sedang bangkrut total karena harus mengganti rugi sapu balap sekolah yang dirusaknya."

Niat akbar Pucey untuk menggoda dan mempermalukan Miles di depan Hermione rontok berhamburan saat Marcus Flint menyembul mendadak dari ujung kelokan.

Melangkah dengan kepercayaan diri yang angkuh, Kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu melambaikan tangan dengan arogan, memerintahkan Pucey untuk bergegas pergi ke ruang ganti Slytherin guna membahas strategi perang melawan Hufflepuff di pertandingan pekan depan.

"Nah, apa kau mau mendonasikan uang untuk S.P.E.W?" Hermione menatap berbinar, tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan laporan keuangan Miles yang memprihatinkan.

Ya, bagaimana mungkin Hermione memercayai bocoran informasi tak masuk di akal seperti itu? Semua orang di komunitas sihir tahu dengan pasti kalau keluarga Miles termasuk ke dalam jajaran penyihir terkaya di dunia.

Jumlah properti, estat elegan dan harta benda keluarga Miles bahkan diberitakan mengalahkan kekayaan yang dimiliki Midas. Midas sendiri merupakan raja terkaya dalam mitologi Yunani yang terkenal bisa mengubah semua benda yang disentuhnya menjadi gumpalan emas murni.

Jadi, dengan aset tak terbatas seperti itu, mana mungkin Miles si pewaris tunggal klan Bletchley jatuh miskin gara-gara harus menebus satu batang sapu, bukan?

"S.P.E.W? Makhluk aneh apa itu?" Miles memperhatikan plakat terang berkilat-kilat dengan keluguan yang dibuat-buat. _Hell_, tentu saja ia tahu apa itu S.P.E.W. Bukankah sejak awal tahun ajaran September silam, Hermione tak bosan-bosan menceracau? Menghantui ketenangan telinga warga Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dengan cerocosan mendetail terkait program persamaan hak dan derajat peri rumah?

Setelah menggerecoki staf pengajar dan pelajar tiga asrama (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff), tampaknya gadis semanis madu liar itu mulai mengembangkan sayap teror ke Slytherin. Rumah asrama dinasti darah murni yang sejak awal didirikan sampai sekarang terkenal sebagai kandang gerombolan bajingan barbar yang gemar menindas kehormatan makhluk dhuafa dan kaum papa tak berdaya.

"S.P.E.W bukan makhluk, Bletchley. S.P.E.W _(Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare)_ atau Perkumpulan Untuk Peningkatan Kesejahteraan Peri Rumah merupakan lembaga nirlaba yang bertujuan membela dan melindungi kepentingan publik, dalam kasus ini golongan peri rumah yang lemah, miskin dan selalu terpinggirkan," Hermione tersenyum setengah tersipu, lesung pipit kembar tertoreh di bilah pipi yang diwarnai semburat merah persik.

Mengguncang tangan Miles dengan penuh semangat, Hermione kembali berkomentar, mempromosikan dengan antusias program kampanye dan tujuan jangka panjang lembaga swadaya masyarakat yang dirintisnya. Di setiap kalimat yang meluncur mulus tanpa hambatan, mata cokelat Hermione berkilat cerah seperti cahaya mentari berkilauan.

Mematung sediam tiram yang memendam mutiara, mata hijau mantap Miles menatap terpesona rona bahagia yang terukir lembut di wajah indah Hermione.

Bukan, bukan pernyataan verbal atau pidato menjemukan Hermione yang membuat Miles membeku, membisu total seperti orang yang baru mencabut seluruh gigi.

Astaga, siapa juga yang peduli pada nasib sial yang menghajar golongan buangan seperti peri rumah. Mengupayakan gaji dan kondisi kerja memadai serta memastikan keberadaan wakil legislatif peri rumah di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib Kementerian Sihir Inggris?

Hah! Kiamat dan akhir dunia pasti sudah dekat jika spesies buduk berdarah busuk seperti peri rumah berhasil merampas kesempatan naik kasta.

Yang membuat jantung Miles berdegup janggal adalah hantaman gairah eksplosif serta kesadaran kuat dan tajam yang menerjang menyapu sekuat hempasan air laut.

Selama tujuh tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, Miles tak pernah memperhatikan Hermione secara terperinci. Satu-satunya yang ia pahami hanyalah reputasi berkilau Hermione sebagai Nona-Sok-Teliti yang keras kepala dan paling sok tahu segalanya.

Tapi, hari ini, setelah melihat garis wajah sempurna Hermione yang disinari sinar hangat memuja, Miles baru menyadari kekuatan elegan dan keindahan terlarang Hermione yang sesungguhnya.

Yeah, tak heran jika Pucey dan Flint termehek-mehek, jatuh takluk tak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan daya tarik indah dan pesona wanita murni Hermione, Miles merengut sengit dalam hati.

Tadinya, Miles tak habis mengerti mengapa bajingan arogan seperti Flint dan Pucey cenderung melunak jika bersinggungan dengan Hermione.

Bayangkan saja, tak hanya menyumbang dua Sickle perak, dua petinggi asrama ular yang paling berpengaruh dan disegani itu juga berbaik hati mengizinkan murid Gryffindor tahun keempat seperti Hermione berkeliaran seenak jidat di area kekuasaan Slytherin.

Flint sendiri hanya memberi jawaban mengambang tak jelas saat Miles mencereweti keputusan pemberian izin masuk sepihak yang jelas-jelas melanggar batasan-batasan pribadi komunitas darah murni.

"Biarkan saja, Miles. Nanti juga Granger si tukang atur bosan dan diam dengan sendirinya," Flint mengangkat satu bahu kekar yang padat dan bidang, dengan santai melempar lirikan terlatih ke rambut cokelat ringan menawan Hermione yang mencuat dari balik pintu penghubung yang berdebam terbuka.

"Bosan dan diam dengan sendirinya, apanya," Miles menatap mengernyit, menendang kardus kosong Kacang Bertie Botts rasa muntah ke tempat sampah bersamaan dengan jeritan menyerah korban terbaru Hermione.

Menggonggong tajam, Pansy Parkinson, perempuan jalang super yang baru-baru ini dinobatkan sebagai satu-satunya iblis wanita temperamental yang pernah belajar di Hogwarts berteriak-teriak murka dengan suara setara ledakan gas.

Melempar dua keping perak ke kaleng uang yang bergemerincing, Pansy menunjuk wajah Hermione dengan satu jari, dengan brutal menginstruksikan gadis penyihir berkeingintahuan besar itu untuk tutup mulut dan angkat kaki dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Sial bagi Pansy, Hermione, selayaknya Hermione si Nona-Mengintimidasi-yang-Kaku-dan-Terkendali tentu tak segampang itu diperintah-perintah.

Setiap hari, selepas makan malam atau di sela-sela jam istirahat siang, Hermione pasti memunculkan diri. Tak mengindahkan anak-anak berbagai angkatan yang membelalak murka, Hermione berjalan maju penuh keberanian, tanpa kenal takut menusuk hidung mangsa penderma yang diincar dengan sodokan kaleng amal.

Menatap penuh perasaan, mata hijau berbintik-bintik emas Miles mencermati garis wajah Hermione yang disesaki kekuatan feminin murni. Ya, tak heran jika Pucey dan Flint tunduk sepenuhnya dalam jaring-jaring getaran gairah yang dipintal Hermione.

Bukankah bagi laki-laki, tak ada daya tarik personal yang lebih seksi, intens dan memikat selain wanita berhati pejuang yang berani, mandiri dan berdedikasi? Wanita kuat yang tahu dengan pasti apa yang dicari dan diinginkan di dalam kehidupan?

"Memangnya kau butuh dana berapa, Granger? Aku bersedia menyumbang sebesar jumlah yang kau sebutkan," Miles berkata dengan nada rendah merayu. Menjentikkan helai ikal rambut Hermione dengan jemari, bibir Miles melengkung pelan, membentuk segaris senyum serigala penggoda yang sempurna saat rona merah muda mencolok memanaskan pipi Hermione.

"Benarkah itu? Kau bersedia memberi banyak dana bantuan untuk S.P.E.W?" Hermione mengerjap ragu, mengangkat kedua alis dengan terkejut.

Bagi Hermione, tawaran tak terduga Miles tak ubahnya durian runtuh yang ditunggu-tunggu. Jika dana berlimpah ada di pangkuan, ia pasti tak harus menjelajahi senti demi senti ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Tak harus lagi menyabarkan diri menghadapi aroma permusuhan yang semakin kental dan menggila.

Dan yang paling penting, jika uang tak lagi menjadi kendala, ia pasti bisa membebaskan banyak peri rumah dari jeratan perbudakan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Aku serius, Granger. Sebutkan saja harga yang kau mau," Miles tersenyum dengan ketulusan manis, mata hijau memikatnya memekat dalam kehangatan mendalam.

Menatap jauh ke dalam telaga hijau Miles yang indah dan menakjubkan, Hermione menimbang-nimbang di dalam hati. Sepertinya, tak ada ruginya menerima uluran dompet Miles. Tak seperti murid pria Slytherin lain yang sombong, licik dan tamak, Miles jauh lebih kalem dan sederhana.

Lagipula, jika Miles berani menuntut kompensasi macam-macam (meminta bercinta semalaman sampai pingsan, misalnya), Hermione sudah punya jurus penangkal jitu yang dikutip dari sisipan perkamen _Kutukan Seru dan Ramuan Paling Mujarab_.

Kutukan Impoten dan Mantra Ejakulasi Dini…

Dua guna-guna serba-guna yang sudah pasti membuat pria waras manapun di dunia berpikir ulang untuk melakukan agenda pemaksaaan kekerasan seksual.

"Baiklah. Aku mau kau menyumbang enam juta Galleon emas," tegas Hermione penuh keyakinan, memikirkan dengan senang hati jumlah peri rumah yang bisa menghirup udara kemerdekaan.

Terus mengamati Hermione dengan mata yang berkilau dalam emosi tak terbaca, Miles mengeluarkan tiga kantung Galleon emas yang sudah dibubuhi Mantra Pengecil dari balik saku jubah sekolah.

Sebagai satu-satunya penerus pohon keluarga Bletchley yang berkelas, beradab dan terhormat, uang enam juta Galleon bagi Miles tentu tak ada apa-apanya. Tak ubahnya seperti duit recehan yang enak dipakai untuk saweran.

"Ini, enam juta Galleon," Miles menjatuhkan kantung uang ke dalam kaleng amal yang setengah terisi, tersenyum dengan kekuatan predator murni sewaktu mata madu cair Hermione membulat terkesiap.

"Wow. Terima kasih, Bletchley. Kau benar-benar pembela kaum lemah yang dermawan dan baik hati," seru Hermione ceria, senyum manis berlesung pipit merekah cerah di wajah manisnya yang memerah.

"Siapa bilang aku tulus dan murah hati, Granger? Enam juta Galleon itu tidak aku berikan dengan cuma-cuma," Miles berbisik lembut dengan suara sehalus sutra.

Tak memberi Hermione kesempatan untuk memprotes sengit, atau yang lebih parah merapalkan Kutukan Impoten, Miles mengangsurkan tubuh ke depan, melahap bibir Hermione dengan ciuman panjang, lembut dan sensual.

Mendorong lembut tubuh Hermione ke permukaan dinding batu, lidah Miles berulang-ulang menjarah masuk ke dalam mulut Hermione yang terbuka, terus memperdalam lumatan ciuman panas yang sarat rasa posesif khas laki-laki.

Mengisap dan menjilat bibir bawah Hermione dengan halus, Miles dengan berat hati mengakhiri ciuman posesif murni yang manis, lembut dan oh-tentu-saja luar biasa erotis.

"Skak mat," Miles tersenyum di sudut lekuk ranum bibir Hermione yang bersemu merah. Menepuk pipi membara Hermione untuk terakhir kali, Miles mengedip nakal sebelum melangkah dengan keeleganan dahsyat, meninggalkan Hermione yang menggeleng tertegun-tegun.

Bernapas susah payah, Hermione memandangi tubuh jantan elegan Miles yang menghilang ditelan remang-remang ruangan. Menimbang-nimbang kaleng uang di tangan, Hermione menyeringai berseri-seri.

Enam juta Galleon emas ditukar satu potong ciuman manis rasa stroberi?

Yah, tidak buruk juga…

**TAMAT**


End file.
